


Errand Boy

by spacejeep69



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Drabble, M/M, back in may, but like only three paragraphs so i whipped the rest of it up today, i'll definitely write more for them in the future, jesus christ i really flaked out on this site huh, so anyway i wrote this to spite an old acquaintance of mine, so enjoy my new crackship everyone, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejeep69/pseuds/spacejeep69
Summary: dean is sent into an alley by jirard to deliver a package to some shady guy named "baggy".who the hell names their kid baggy anyway?





	Errand Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally months old but i revived it today
> 
> whoops
> 
> i actually found out while updating this that i either intentionally or accidentally left everything lowercase??? and i didn't wanna change it so if it bothers you i'm sowwy

dean walked into the alley, a hand pressing against the rough cement buildings were made of. it was early, about 9:15 in the morning. jirard had asked a favor of him, which he had taken up almost immediately.

his task was to meet jirard's old friend, baggy, and retrieve some sort of package for him. why jirard or baggy couldn't meet was a mystery to dean, yet there he stood, wearing a dark teal jumper with a pale yellow shirt under it. his large glasses sat haphazardly on his face, and the bag he carried was poorly shut. he had chosen not to wear his school uniform, but only because he hated the damn thing.

as he stepped down the alley, he whistled a familiar yet unrecognizable tune. he had no clue how to summon baggy or call him, other than yelling his name out hesitantly.

"hello? mr. baggy? you here?" dean looked around, black eyes wide as he stepped farther into the alley. 

"i've got a package from jirard here for you! he says you'd know what it means when i gave it to you!" dean hesitantly stepped closer, near a dumpster. it may have been broad daylight but this was still terrifying. if this was jirard's revenge for accidentally dying like he did in their devil hardcore, this was screwed up.

he was about to call out once more, but he was suddenly grabbed and pinned to the wall. he let out a sharp yelp, his entire body tensing as he took a good look at his attacker.

"so you said jirard had somethin' for me, did'ja?" said the man. dean nodded wildly, holding the bag up for the man - baggy - to see. baggy snatched the bag up, giving dean a suspicious look before peeking into it.

"hm. you weren't lying kid. i'm assuming you're a friend of jirard's?" baggy finally turned to dean, brown eyes glinting with mischief.

"right! dean elazab, at your service!" dean bowed slightly, sending a warm smile baggy's way. baggy nodded, staring off into space for a moment before turning back to him.

"tell jirard that he betta' send you next time. i'll be looking forward to it. also take this back to him for me, will ya? he'll get it as soon as you give it to him." baggy stashed something in dean's pocket, his face too close to dean's by this point.

"only take it out once you're there." baggy placed a finger to his lips, a sharp smile tugging at his face.

as dean went home, he could still feel the flush on his face from how close he'd gotten. he hadn't expected baggy to be so...exceptionally handsome....


End file.
